Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have also become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
However, as mobile terminals have increased in popularity, various side effects have been caused. Recently, various applications or web services are provided through a mobile terminal. Thus, compared to a broadcast service or a web service through a personal computer (PC), many services are performed recklessly without restrictions due to legal loopholes of laws and regulations. For instance, many parents are concerned, because they do not know what kinds of applications are used by their children, how long their children use their mobile terminals in a day, and the like. Since children or juveniles tend to be seriously immersed in mobile terminals or applications running in the mobile terminals, they are vulnerable to communication blocks between family members or other environments.
To solve such problems, the demand for establishing a system or service for educating the bond between terminal users and the control ability through interactive communications between mobile terminals is increasingly rising. However, since a certain system or service enables an authority to be established between mobile terminals like the relationship between a controlling party and a controlled party, it may cause another problem. Moreover, since real-time statuses or situations of mobile terminal users are not taken into consideration, the mobile terminal users may feel inconvenient and uncomfortable.